Our short but sweet lives
by ForTheGlory
Summary: James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus' lives until it all went wrong. AKA 7th year to death and stuff. My story of how james and Lily SOMEHOW got together after hating eachother for 6 years! BADSUMMARY! GOOD STORY! READ PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Our short but sweet lives

Disclaimer: Sigh if I was JK Rowling herself, would the title of this story be as crappy as it is? No. And if I were JK Rowling herself, would I be on fanfiction? No. Therefore, I am not JK Rowling herself, and I own nothing familiar to you. Thank you for your wasted time reading my crappy story.

Remus looked upon his dead friend's graves and was still in denial. How could everything gone so wrong? Everything was going so right until now. James and Lily had actually gotten married after hating each other for six years, and had Harry. Sirius had actually settled down, gotten engaged, God knows where Peter was anymore after disappearing 7th year and coming to the order after they all graduated. Remus himself had actually found a special someone and almost an auror. But everything went so terribly wrong. Sirius had killed Peter and 13 muggles in a mad rage. He had been the spy that revealed James and Lily's hiding place to Voldemort. Voldemort had killed Lily and James Potter, and tried to kill Harry, but fortunately failed, ending in his death. Harry had been given to the Dursley's whom Lily despised much, and were extreme muggles. Remus had lost his wife to Greyback. And in his despair, lost his job. Everything had gone horribly wrong. He tried to recall the happy memories before all this as tears streamed down his face and sobs racked his scared, injured body. He thought of 7th year, and the good memories.

A/N: Good? I like it… but then I am the author and I am biased… XD


	2. Chapter 2

Our Short But Sweet Lives

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!! Come on! I'm going to be late!" Lily Evans said to her Father as he slowly drove on the old bridge across Lily's favorite lake behind the Evans' house.

"Oh calm down Tiger Lily! You're always so early! You could never possibly be late!" Thomas Evans said to his daughter. Lily smiled as she heard her nickname that her father had used for her since she was born. She had once tried telling him that he shouldn't call her Tiger Lily anymore, but his laugh rumbled the entire house and he said, 'Tiger Lily, you say that, but deep in your heart, you know you would be heartbroken if I didn't call you Tiger Lily!' Lily smiled and knew that indeed this was true.

Then her smile slid off her face, and was replaced with a piercing glare as she was reminded of Potter's nickname for her. 'Lily flower' He called her. Sirius did every now and then to bother her, but it mainly just made her angry when Potter said it. She despised him. She hated everything about him. From his strut, to his gang, to the way he ruffled his hair every time a girl passed by (This annoyed her almost the most) But what she absolutely despised was the way he got away with _everything_. He hardly paid any attention in class, and then at the last minute, he would finish a huge essay she had worked weeks on, and he would get just about the same grade as her. Sometimes even higher! And he bullied Severus Snape everyday because he was _bored. _And even though he very well deserved it, that didn't mean that he should do it when he felt bored! And he could be SO immature sometimes. It killed her to have to listen to him.

"What's with the sudden scowl Tiger Lily?" Her father said as he looked in the mirror at her.

"Nothing Dad! Just thinking…" Lily replied

"Must be something frustrating. Haven't seen you scowl like that in a long time. And you were right mad too! Only saw that kind of scowl when you fought with Petunia. One good thing about you girls moving away from me is that you won't bicker anymore! Well, let's get your trunk, we're here!" Her Dad always seemed too be looking on the bright side. He knew just what to say all the time. It was probably the only thing that kept her from killing Petunia, magic or no magic.

"I just can't believe you're leaving me now too Tiger Lily. Last year of school. Then you'll get married, and have children of your own! Goodness sakes! Seems like only yesterday you were still my little flower bud! Now you're a beautiful Tiger Lily! I'm amazed those boys haven't kidnapped you yet!" Her father gave a hearty chuckle. She smiled and got her trunk from him.

"I'll miss you so much Dad!" She said with a chocked up voice as she hugged him goodbye.

"Oh now. You'll see me after the year is over! As long as you don't get married and get a house right away, you'll still be coming back to me." He said in a comforting tone.

"I know. I know…" Lily trailed off and went though the barrier.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"JAMES POTTER HURRY UP BEFORE I DRAG YOU BY THE EAR TO THE EXPRESS!" Mrs. Potter hollered.

"OKAY MUM!" James Potter hollered back. He was currently stuffing clothes into his trunk. He took his wand and stuck it in his back pocket. He put his owl, Talon, into his cage and strapped him onto his stuffed trunk. He quickly went downstairs to the dining table to find his mother putting dishes away rather than on the table.

"Um… Mum? Where's breakfast?" James pondered.

"You missed it. If you had hurried, you would have got a nice big breakfast, but instead, you get 3 pieces of bacon, because you are late." Mrs. Potter said as she attempted to fix James' hair. It was a vain attempt however, so she moved on to fixing his shirt. James grinned to himself and thought about how motherly his mother was. 'She cares so much about everyone' James thought.

"Thanks Mum." James said with a smile as his mother had finished fixing his shirt and collar and attempted hair. "Hey, where in the world is Sirius?" He looked around and didn't see any sign of him other than the bacon pieces on the floor.

"Oh he's in the kitchen cleaning up." Mrs. Potter said. And sure enough, Sirius came out of the kitchen taking off his 'beautiful flowery apron', as James called it. 'Oh yeah.' James thought as he smirked. 'Cooking and Cleaning 101'. His mother had taken to teaching Sirius how to cook and clean after the first month he had been here, and his mother asked him to help her cook for a bit, and he told her he had no clue how to cook. For two months James and his Father had to check their food for foreign objects, such as a piece of glass that somehow got into James's soup, and almost went down his throat.

When they finally got to the station, they actually had arrived early and James looked to his left and saw Lily and her Dad talking. James remembered accidentally talking to him after first year was over not knowing he was Lily's father. He had enjoyed talking to him. He was a very jolly fellow. He was listening to their conversation when her father said,

"I just can't believe you're leaving me now too Tiger Lily. Last year of school. Then you'll get married, and have children of your own! Goodness sakes! Seems like only yesterday you were still my little flower bud! Now you're a beautiful Tiger Lily! I'm amazed those boys haven't kidnapped you yet!"

This made James chuckle. He couldn't kidnap Lily if he tried. No boy could. He then remembered, if he wanted to be the man who married Lily, to her father and to her, he would have to mature a bit this year. Last year on the train she was furious after she walked into the wrong compartment by mistake and caught him and Sirius trying to stick him to the ceiling.

"GROW UP POTTER! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I WON'T GO OUT WITH YOU? IT'S BECAUSE YOUR AND IMMATURE STRUTING PRAT! GROW UP!" Grow up she had shouted. Grow up. She had shouted it after she got Snape down, and before she slammed the compartment door shut. Grow up Potter. He intended to do just that. If his pranks didn't impress her, surely his new found ( and partially forced) maturaty and manners would. He sighed and wondered how she would take the news of him as head boy. He imagined, not so well. He would later find out, that was a huge understatement.

A/N: I must end it here… I'm dead tired DX It's 3:30 In the morning…MUST SLEEP! Hope you like the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Our short But Sweet Lives Ch 3.

Disclaimer: Nothing u recognize is mine. I am not JK Rowling. Never will be mind you. If I was, I'd know what Deathly Hollows was about, and how it would end. But I don't, and I'm waiting for the book to come out soon like millions of other kids.

Mihalo my people! Lol If you're reading this I'm surprised. And happy! If your still reading after this I'll be even more surprised. And happy! Lol and if you like it, I will cry tears of joy. Thank you for your wasted time on my story!

James took a deep breath and hugged his Mum goodbye.

"I'll write you lots Mum! Yes I'll stay out of trouble too." He chuckled, as his mother was about to tell him to behave. She smiled and wiped tears from her eyes.

"I just can't believe my boys are in their last year of Hogwarts! You'll be graduating! And then getting married, and having kids and be fantastic aurors!" His mother was crying a lot now and Sirius and James hugged her goodbye.

"Thanks for all the lessons Mrs. Potter. I'll keep in practice a bit." Sirius said.

"Good God Sirius! You sound serious and mature for once!" Remus' voice sounded behind them.

"Ah Remus, that's because I am Sirius. And extremely mature." He paused for a second with a serious face and then Sirius smirked. "LAST ONE TO THE COMPARTMENT IS A ROTTEN EGG!" He shouted and then ran to the train. Remus and James rolled their eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lily was walking down the hallway when she was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a compartment. She yelped and turned around to face her kidnapper and her face lit up as she saw it was Marissa and Cassy that had stolen her.

"Marissa! Cassy! Wow! Cassy your hair is so much longer! It looks gorgeous! Marissa you look like you grew several inches! Gosh I'm glad to see you guys!" Lily and her friends immediately began to talk about the new year and things that happened over the summer. Lily then remembered that this would be their last year together, and then they would all begin their auror training. She sighed to herself and vowed with her friends to make this their best year.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"You guys, we are not going to find an empty compartment. They're all full!" Remus said as they all were slowly trudging down the corridor looking for and empty compartment. James thought for a second and then said,

"Maybe, we can use that as an advantage." Remus ad Sirius gave him confused looks as he smirked. And with that he went to the end of the hallway knowing very well who was in that compartment.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lily, Marissa and Cassy were all laughing very hard about Lily's mimicry of Petunia and Vernon's wedding. Vernon in her view was a walrus with a very low voice. And Petunia as a horse, they were also laughing about her thoughts of what crossed species they might make. (Lol) They then heard a loud knock on the door and saw it slide open. Revealing Sirius, and behind him a smirking James Potter and a smiling Remus.

"Hello good ladies. Might we join you?" He smiled kindly and took a gentleman like bow. Even this made Remus and James' eyebrows raise. Lily gave a glare to him, but Cassy and Marissa laughed.

"Are you from the medieval times or something?" Marissa giggled.

"No. But we knew you wouldn't talk to the prat us, so we thought you might talk to the gentlemen us. We are asking nicely after all. And I am resisting the urge to make a comment and pull a prank." As he said his last sentence his teeth clenched a bit and this made Marissa and Cassy laugh some more.

"Well come on in then!" Cassy said with a smile. They began to walk in when Lily saw the prefects heading toward the prefect's compartment.

"Oh my gosh! I so forgot! I'll see you guys later! I have to go to the prefect compartment!" Lily said as she quickly pinned her badge on and swept past James as he was getting in the compartment. She got there to find that only a few of the prefects had gotten there so far. This made her relax a bit. 'Ok ok... Oh God i'm going to mess this up i just know it!' Lily thought. She breathed deeply and started to think of positive thoughts about being Head girl. 'Well i do get the Head's dorms... That's surely a plus!' She thought and smiled to herself. 'Oh no! What if the Head boy is a Slytherin?! Oh God please don't be Snape!' She then thought. She chuckled to herself as she thought about how unlikely that was. 'Ha! As if Snape would be head boy! That'll be the day! That'd be like-'

"POTTER?"


	4. Chapter 4

Our Short But Sweet Lives Ch. 4

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway whatsoever own anything that the illustrious JK Rowling has written about. So if you kindly would not sue and read and review my story I shall be happy.

Hey peoples! What's up? Hope u like my story so far! I'm on a writing spree today! Lol. Usually I don't update this much… Odd but I'm ok with it as long as I get new readers and reviews! Right then, on with the story you waste your time reading!

"What- How- WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Lily angrily spluttered.

"Well if you would notice my nice shiny badge like yours, you would see that I'm head boy." James said as politely as he could with his smirk on his face.

"What the bloody hell did you drug Dumbledore with then?!" She said glaring at him.

"I'm not entirely sure Lily flower. I think we may have put one too many dungbombs in his office…" James said happily.

" Don't call me that! Is this some kind of joke? Where's Remus?" Lily said looking behind James.

"This time it's no joke Lily. He's the real deal." Remus' voice sounded behind her. He was still wearing his prefect's badge.

"Oh my God." Lily said in shock realizing that this time it was real. "Oh my God. This can't be right! I'm not patrolling at night with you! And I am DEFINATALY NOT SHARING A COMMON ROOM, BATHROOM, OR THE HEAD'S DORMS WITH YOU!!!" Lily said, her voice slowly rising. Remus cleared his throat as the prefects were all there and they were beginning to stare in shock at how their head girl was behaving. She blushed and glared at James. "Hello. Welcome new prefects and prefects from last year! Some of you know the rules and some don't. To those of you who are beginning to whish you hadn't been picked as prefects, here are some bright sides, which I will address immediately. Firstly, you will get to use the prefect's bathrooms, which may I add are extremely large and have a particularly large bathtub." At this all of the female prefects' faces lit up considerably. "Also, you will get to go past curfew to patrol corridors at night." This made the male boys grin. " And any trouble makers you find, you report to us with a filled out detention slip for them, however you may not take away school points. Only teachers and the heads can. After this you must start patrolling the corridor, and then you may return to your seats for a bit, and then patrol a bit more and continue to do this until we arrive. Any questions?" No one raised his or her hand so she turned reluctantly to James and asked if he had anymore to add. He smiled and said,

"As some of you may know, I'm the good cop. That's all" The prefects laughed and although Lily slightly glared at him she had to repress a slight giggle. The prefects got up and walked off. Lily gave a relived sigh glad that it went so well, and then flopped down into the nicer leather seats they were going to be able to sit in. For this was also the head's compartment. Remus was lingering at the doorway with James whispering and then he walked off. James however came and flopped down by Lily, much to her displeasure.

"Well I must say, you handled that quite well. Looks like the prefects are patrolling." He said in a casual tone. "Remus is going to get everybody and bring them in." Neither one were looking at each other as they talked. Lily nodded to his sentence and stared at the door. It was very silent as they sat there waiting for Remus to come back with everyone. Until Lily realized that James had simply told Remus to take a long time.

"So…" James said. "How was your summer Evans?" He turned to her and she glanced at him and said,

"Good. My _charming_ sister got married and moved out of the house so that's a plus." She said the word charming with so much sarcasm James laughed.

"Sounds like she's a real pain."

"Ugh you have no idea," Lily said now getting in a real conversation. "She HATES me and anything magical. It was always 'Freak! Stop reading that witchcraft and at least _try _to be normal!' Always worried so much about her damned image. Most of the time I told her to shut her ugly horse snout and told her that I was far more normal than her. Which believe me, is true." Lily was getting real deep into her conversation and stories about her sister she despised more than James (If that was possible). James turned his full attention on her and said,

"Really? Wow. Pain is far from her as a description. Bloody bitch is more like it. Do tell me more." His description made Lily smile and say,

"Bloody bitch is right. She absolutely despises magic. This summer when I was practicing at home, she always yelped and screamed bloody murder at me to put it away." Lily Laughed and said, "I just pointed it at her and threatened to hex her till her nose bled and she was withering on the floor. She then went streaking down the stairs as fast as she could screaming for my dad." At this both her and James were laughing extremely hard. James recovered and thought for a second and said,

"Your dad? Not your mum?" Lily's face fell a bit and she said,

"All I've got left is my dad… My mom died of cancer when I was ten…" She turned away from James for a second and breathed in deeply. James was scared for a second and said,

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Lily turned back to him her voice a little chocked and said,

"It's ok. You didn't know. If you did I'd claim you my stalker." She laughed slightly. James smiled and said,

"Thanks. You ok?" Lily smiled and said,

"Yeah. Thanks." They stayed in silence for a bit again. But this time it was more of a comfortable silence. Which of course was ruined by Sirius bursting in the door a few moments later yelling,

"I'LL SAVE YOU JAMES!! LILY! DON'T KILL HIM!" He then stopped looking a bit disappointed when he saw them both sitting comfortably close together looking at him with questionable looks.

"Oh. You… haven't even hexed him yet?" Sirius said with shock and disappointment. They both shook their heads and his eyebrows flew up. He looked between them both and then shrugged and sat down taking a chocolate frog out of his pocket. Remus came casually strolling in and sat on Lily's other side. Lily wondered where Marissa and Cassy where before she saw them both walk in panting with many bars of chocolate in their arms. Lily's eyebrows flew up and she said,

"Did you rob the trolley lady?! What is with all the chocolate? Serious PMS going on or something?" She said giggling. Everyone in the room snorted and stared to laugh. Sirius started to choke on his chocolate and partially went red in the face. James smacked him on the back and Sirius went back to his normal color and gave and almighty swallow.

"Thanks mate. Saw my life flash before my eyes. It's quite a show. A bit short… but entertaining! Remember our first prank in Hogwarts?" Sirius looked quite cheerful and then James chuckled to himself and shook his head. Lily then remembered her vow to herself and spoke it out loud, after finally achieving the impossible, having a civilized conversation with James Potter.

" I propose that we try to all be civilized this year, and make this our best year yet! It'll help if we finally make peace with the infamous Marauders," She said with a slight smile. Marissa and Cassy looked at her shocked along with the Marauders. They all recovered and agreed. Lily smiled hugely. Now with the marauders on their side, this would be the best year. She always hated to admit it, but sometimes she found their pranks amusing. She might actually help if she approved enough and if she learned to entirely trust them. Which she had a strange feeling… that it might just happen…

A/N: Good? I like it! I'm doing well! I'm making pretty long chapters! Yay me! Lol PLZPLZPLZ REVIEW!! Even if you hate it, at least tell me…lol thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Our Short But Sweet Lives ch. 5

Disclaimer:As i have said many many times before, I do not nor ever will own Harry Potter, or anything whatsoever that JK Rowling the fabulous authoress owns.

James looked out the window and saw the faint outline of Hogwarts.

"Looks like we'd better change." He said quite monotone. Everyone had gone quiet after Lily's proposal, still thinking about it. He had to admit, their battles did make Hogwarts incredibly interesting. He remembered one time he had changed their dorm rooms green and in turn she ran after him while he was laughing, until she turned his hair green. Along with his eyebrows and his skin. He had turned upon her to shout at her and she fell to the ground laughing uncontrolably. He slightly smiled and turned to see the girls getting their cases down and heading out the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He said with a questioning look. They looked at him for a second with straight faces and then laughed and walked out the door into the compartment they had all been in earier. The boys exchanged looks for a second and then shruged. They began to change when Sirius said,

"So mate, how did you get her to not kill you? We heard her lovely voice all the way from our compartment and thought for sure she had blown up and killed you! About happened one time..." Remus looked at James as he began to change and said,

"Yes quite true. She'd probably would have hexed you if i hadn't stopped her. I'm just amazed you asked to be alone for a bit! I thought for sure u were a gonner."

"Truthfully, I'm not sure why she didn't hex me. We just sat there in complete silence until she stared telling me about her family and her cracked sister. She did have a right fit when i first came though. Like you said Moony, I'd be a smoking pile of ashes if it weren't for you." Sirius thought for a second and then said,

"But... surely u haven't entirely given up on pranking?! Especially your dearest Lily Flower." Remus and Sirius both looked at James who chuckled and said,

"The 'Treaty' only says not to prank Lily or her friends not that we can't prank at all." With this James gave his famous smirk and mischievious glint in his eyes and Sirius matched this look completely And Remus grinned to himself and looked out the window at Hogwarts, their real home that they loved more than anything.

Lily sighed to herself trying to keep the shreiking girls in the compartment calm as they all passed around huge bars of chocolate.

"Lily! Oh My God! I thought you would kill James! I had no clue we would find you so cozy next to him!" Marissa shrieked delightfully as she opened her chocolate. Lily rolled her eyes and said,

"Puuuurlease Marissa. You know i despise James. I just have to get used to the horrifing thought of being in the same common room alone and being in the head's dorms with him not far away. And the same _bathroom? _the thoughts horrify me." But Marissa rolled her eyes back and said,

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure. I'm SO sure that's really what you think. Admit it you like him Lily, as an annoying pig he is, you like him. Lily was about to shout as her face had rage written all over it Cassy cut her off and said,

"Marissa shut up. We don't know what happened and Lily will tell us." At this Lily opened her mouth again to retort but Cassy said, "Won't you Lily?" Lily sighed in defeat and Marissa and Cassy smiled satisfied. And then...

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!" The entire train rumbled and shook and the smell of smoke began to reach them.

"OH MY GOD!!" They shouted in unison

"What just happened?!!" A wide eyed Cassy shouted standing in the corner clutching both walls. Lily didn't even have to think very hard. She snarled loudly and shouted,  
"POTTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!" She then opened the compartment door so hard that the glass shattered and went everywhere. A shocked and silent Marissa repared it and then ran after Lily who was quickly storming off to the head's compartment. She then slammed the doors open even harder and shattered the glass on those doors too. And again Marissa repared it. Cassy followed and was very pale. Lily looked into the compartment and was partially shocked. She found the compartment destroyed and covered in a thick layer of ash, and An angry James and Remus glaring at Sirius who's hair was slightly burning and he was grinning sheepishly and he said

"Oh. I thought that was a victory sentance...and with James' look...i thought that meant..." Sirius sighed and looked at each of the glaring people next to him. Lily looked at the ash covered trio with Sirius and his hair smoking and laughed. Everyone looked at her confused and soon Marissa started giggling and pointing at Sirius who's hair continued to smoke. And when they moved from their spot there was an outline of the Marauraders, which made Lily Cassy and Marissa laugh even more. The Marauders gave eachother looks and looked at the girls who were beggining to fall to the ground clutching their sides with laughter. Sirius looked at James who just no noticed his smoking hair and said,

"Girls are nuts"


	6. SORRY!

Hey my people!!!! Sorry but no update on this story! Hehe...sorry!!! I just moved, and all of my chapters I finished are on my computer, which is in storage right now...lol BUT I am currently working on Chimera if u wanna check that out!!! PLEASE DO!!! It's really good and i'm updating that lots...lol so SORRY if i don't update for a long time, but when i do update, It'll be LOTS of chapters!!!! PROMISE!!! lol TTYL and PLEASE PLEASE read my other story!!!!!!! And reveiw it please!!! Reveiws make me update all of my stories faster!!! THANKS!!!!!!


End file.
